


Forgive Me

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Backstory, May lead to more chapters of a fic of his own, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Short backstory section. May be the starter of a spin off story.





	Forgive Me

His eyes are glazed over. His skin has turned the pale shade of ash.

There is blood on my hands. I didn’t do this. 

But I did. 

He is in front of me; I dragged him onto my lap; into my arms. He feels wet on my fingertips. He’s shaking, growing cold and breathing his last laboured breaths. His eyes search my face, a pained furrow still on his brow. 

This was not what I wanted.

“Why did you come after me? WHY! Why would my own brother think I am guilty of such a thing?!” Yasuo exclaimed, tears already formed in the corner of his brown eyes. All he could ask in this moment was why his own kin would believe he murdered his charge that day. He had killed but he was no murderer. His throat caught as Yone replied, barely audible so Yasuo had to bend and concentrate solely on these last words. ''The Elder- was killed by a” he choked out “wind technique. Who else- could it be?'' Yone’s voice hitched with pain. A realisation dawned on him. Yasuo’s mouth hung agape stunned. He shook his head and begged, pleaded for forgiveness. “It wasn’t me! You have to believe me!” he cried, words leaving him with haste and urgency. “Forgive me Yone, I-” he cut short and focused on the limp form in his arms. He was suddenly wracked with fear and guilt. Yasuo pulled the body closer into a cradled position and tilted his head back crying out into the darkness. Tears streamed down his red blotched cheeks as he sobbed open mouthed, grimacing. The body had become heavy, mimicking the weighty sorrow in his broken heart. “Forgive me” he whispered, “please Yone! Please forgive me.” He gritted his teeth and yelled out into the cold moonlit night until his lungs were burning and his throat was hoarse. After some time the man had no more tears to give. His face had dried leaving salty streaks down his skin. He sat staring into the dark through bloodshot eyes, staring into oblivion. He was supposed to be a hero, the only one of a generation to learn the wind technique, a feat that was ultimately his downfall.

He stood up, breathing heavily as he let his brother he held so dear, be lowered gently to the floor from his knees onto the grass. His blue trousers were stained a dark red. His legs beneath the material were undoubtedly the same colour where Yone’s blood had soaked right through. A light rain had begun to fall around him like tears from the very sky itself to mourn the swordsman’s passing. Yasuo’s hair was plastered in places to his brow where strands had fallen from his ponytail. It masked the frown that contorted his scarred face. He would find the person who murdered the Ionian elder and clear his name if it was the last thing he did.

For himself, for Yone, for everyone who doubted him and for the bastard who took not only his life away but his brothers.


End file.
